


Precious

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I rewatch lord of the rings to write this sin!!, Naga! Kylo ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirst Order idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/149236247074/nagakylo-who-acts-like-smaug-you-walk-into-his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snake and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta at the moment

“Oh I only wished to gaze a upon the great and mighty Kylo Ren of the Outer Kingdom of the Mountains.” You made sure you voice hid the fear you currently were feeling. This was a bad idea. A very very bad idea! You stood behind a pillar hiding from the golden molten gaze of the great Naga, Kylo Ren. You felt the gold coins under your feet shift and slide as the dark Naga moved from his resting position high above you. A human, a human  _ female _ dared to entered his den. Of course he did not believe that you just came here just “gaze” a upon him. 

You are a  **_Thief!_ **

He maneuvered in front of you watching as you gasped and stood still in fear, “Then gaze a upon me, little mouse!” He puffed out his chest rising his body up letting his tail rest only feets away from you. You looked up shaking slightly, “My word it is true what the tales say about you, all mighty and fierce Kylo Ren.” You had to quickly state as the Naga suddenly moved forward making you scramble to get away. You slide down the mountain of gold with the snake man not so far behind. By the grace of the Marker you fell into a hole in the floor bring you a small sub floor. Kylo looked around for a minute to see where you land but saw you weren’t where he expected you to land. “Where are you little mouse?” The nickname he called you sent shivers down your back. Not sure way but it did. You have to crouch down on your knees to move around. “Why are you hiding little mouse? Did you not wish to gaze a upon me?” He was teasing you now. Gold coins fell on you as he moved around the floor above you.

“I do all great and powerful Kylo Ren but your majestic show of power has frighten me.” That wasn’t a lie but also not the true. You searching for what you came here to steal. You had to hold your breath when his laughed made the room shake slightly. Kylo moved to be directly above where you were hiding. “The little mouse has gotten cold feet about seeing me?” You yelp when his tail wrap itself around your ankle and pulled you out from where the hole you fell thru. “What a shame I rather enjoyed my ego being stroke by a  **_thief_ ** .” You hung upside down by your ankle in front of the dark Naga who laid on the floor on his side with a smirk on his face. If this was normal situation you would have found the snake man of the mountain attractive but this was not it. 

You gasped in fake disbelief, “No, no thief here your fearsome wonderest grace. I am no thief.”  You closed your hands together in front of you. Kylo rolled his golden molten eyes as his tail brought you close to him, so close that you could feel his breath on your face (smelled like burned ember and flesh). “Do you take me for a fool, little mouse?” He growled but still smirking. He tossed you lazily on the ground as he sat up. You moving backwards to get away. “I can read the minds of men,” He moved slowly towards you when you backup to a wall. “And of little mouse thieves’.” He lowered himself down so his face was close to yours. You looked away quickly feeling his forked tongue touch your cheek. You whimper softly and let out a breathe of air you hadn’t realized you were holding in. 

“Why would I steal from the awesome and powerful Kylo Ren?” You said trying to keep a steady voice.

“For your  pathetic excuse of a home, little mouse!” He voice boomed with anger.

You looked at him, “But great Kylo Ren I have no home.” You stood up with slightly unsteady legs, “I came from the sands of the land, formed from the water of the lake, molded by the leaves of the forest.” 

He looked down eyes hinting that he was annoyed with you and your colorful words, “You come the hills far beyond my mountains.” He moved side to side as if pacing himself before his strike to kill you, “In hills filled with hope and dreams.” His smirk gone at this point, “The trees are your home when the land of two legged life is too much to deal with.” Now you were completely still in terror. “Endor is it?” 

“I-I…--” 

“I read your mind, little mouse.” He lowered himself down ready to pounce at any moment, “Had to just slip past the words of lies into the truth!” He leap forward to grab you and sink his fangs into your neck but dodge him just in time and made a run for it. Negotiating quickly through the gold coins and jewel covered floor was no easy task especially with a monster behind you that just slide across the floor like a fish in water. You let a sharp scream as the crackle of his light sword came to life. Kylo Ren’s saber made of diamonds heated by his greed. The fire brush above your head just after you made a jump down into the bottom of the pile of gold coins. You hiss in pain at your landing but pain was forgotten quickly when the dark Naga’s yell was heard in your direction.

* * *

 

You barely had anytime for you to catch your breath or even plan a way out of this place. Kylo Ren was blocking the only known way inside the mountain. You slide down the wall on to the floor, brought up and press your needs towards your chest, wrapped your arms around them  putting your head down and silently sobbed. You were trapped in this death trap with no hope of escape whatsoever. The sound of his sword scratching against the wall could be heard outside your room but made no move to hide. Kylo was just around the corner ready to kill you and you did nothing but just uncurled sitting there waiting for him. Kylo's sword cut right through the jade door to your position. “The mouse is caught by the snake.” His fangs showing as he grinned.

“...” You didn't reply. 

Kylo drew close rising his sword up just enough so you could feel the heat of it. You looked up right at him, into his eyes silently pleading him to end you. The next thing you knew the heat was gone and the dark Naga stood with his head tilted to the side. “The mouse plays me for a fool. Next she hides letting me toy with her and now she wishes to die because she failed save her home?” He frown now. His tail rubbed against the floor as it moved back and forth. You stood up and looked the snake man, “My home needs the gem in which you took from us months ago.” She step forward, “Yes I am a thief fanatical and awestrucking Kylo Ren but I have only come take what you have taken from us.” You spoke clearly. If you died you would die standing at least. That's what pass through your mind when Kylo moved to meet you chest to chest. Well chest to face due his height. “That is all, little mouse?”

You nodded, “Yes.” 

The frown was gone and now a sly smile appeared as he lean down with his hand reaching out and held the side of your face, thumb rubbed your cheek. You flinch a little but didn't pull away.

“Do you know what is astounding about humans, little mouse.” 

“No.” 

“All humans a gold inside of them.” 

You looked confused at him.

“A small in fact it a very  _ very _ small amount of gold in them.” His hand remain in place, “But I want something far more worth than gold.” You shifted uncomfortably when his face came close to yours, “Something once taken can never been returned nor given again.” 

“Unearthly and terror inducing Kylo Ren?” 

“Your virginity for the gem of your people.” He whispered against your lips.


	2. Feast

_“Do you accept my terms, little mouse?” Kylo  asked as he circled around you watching your every move. You looked at the jade crafted floor unable to look at the snake man’s eyes. What he asked for was something you have been saving your whole life for right one and he wants it. But in return your home would given its gem. You closed your eyes as a tear ran down the left side of your face. You nodded choking out the words that sealed your fate, “I accept your terms.”_

 

The first thing he told you to do was for you to take off and replace your clothes with an degrading outfit. Before he took the mountain as his own, a Hutt had lived within these walls. The Hutt had many slaves but his most prized ones; his dancers wore the finest of gold and silk clothing. An bra like top made of red silk with golden plates of swirls to hold your breasts in place, a small gold plate at the front with a red silk loincloth while the back was covered by just a red silk loincloth. You had to put this on while the Naga watched you. Embarrassment was all you felt after you dressed in the slave outfit. You could hear Kylo purr loudly, “ _Magnificent_ .” His breath dancing on back of your neck making you cringe and moved a away slightly. Kylo wouldn't have any of that and pulled you against his chest, wrapping his powerful arms around your waist, “ _Enchanting_ .” You arch away from him pressing your hands against his arms as he whispered words against your neck. A gasp of fear came from you when his fangs brush against the pulse of your neck. “ _Pure.”_ He chuckled, “ _But not for long.”_ He turned you around, “ _My little mouse.”_ He lean down when his tail wrapped around you pulling down to a laying down position. You closed your legs and eyes tightly, “Please.”

His lips brush against your, “The gem will be delivered immediately.” With that he drop you on the floor and left the room grabbing your old clothes with him.

* * *

* * *

 

Kylo kept his word and sent the gem back to your home but has yet to take your _purity_ during the three days you have been with him. Yes he would put you in uncomfortable situation like: Having you lay under him while suggestively posing, letting his tail at random moments lift up the back part of your loincloth to see your underwear, or pin you against the wall and whisper dirty words in your ear. But never once has he kissed you or committed an sexual act on you. Perverted yes but not sexual.

That the moment the dark Naga fell asleep with layers on gold and jewels on top of him, the end of his tail wrap itself around your waist tightly. You could still move around but not far from him. You sat on the pile of gold next him hugging yourself trying to force yourself to sleep but couldn't. How could you in the current situation you were in? You sigh and release yourself. You could hear his breathing slow as he slept. You wonder if he always sleeps in the pile of gold. He could just in one of the bed chambers. You guess it was just a Naga thing or something. You moved a little closer to his upper body when some of the coins fell off of him as he stirred in his sleep.

 

You didn't have time to examine his face when you first came here but now…..

 

The dark raven colored hair full of volume and length, cute nose (you couldn't believe you thought that), and skin pale and littered scars from what you could guess are from battles. You found yourself actually tracing the monster’s scars with your finger. Kylo awoken the moment he felt the warmth of your finger touch him. You shyly touch him as if you might be hurting him. Kylo remain still letting you touch him with care. It was the first time you ever touch him before you came to his mountain of treasure. He had been the one touching you and now you were touching him, it excited him, made him want more. “ _The little mouse is curious.”_ A statement instead of question because he already knew the answer. You stop but kept you finger on the scar located at his right side of his stomach. He sat up the coins rolling off of him, “ _An black arrow cause that.”_ You could practically feel the pain and anger coming from him. Now letting your hand touch his skin, you moved up to his chest. “Training.” Now to the right side shoulder. “Also training.” Now to the scar on his face.

“.... _A knight_ ….” He moved his head close to your neck and rest there. Your hand started to pet his hair gently. “Did it hurt?”

“ _At first yes_.”

You did something unexpected. Kylo eyes widen when your lips met his face, the part where the scar is. It was as if you were pitying him for feeling pain. His head moved up to look at you. “ _Little mouse?”_

“I don't think anyone deserves to feel pain. Not even monsters.”

Innocent was one thing but true innocence was something not everyone had not even a pure heart, a heart of gold. Those were just myths to him. His hands cupped both sides of your face, “( _Name).”_ The way he spoke your name made you let out a steady breath. “Beautiful Kylo Ren.” A true compliment from you to him.

 

You remember your first kiss was when you were just sixteen years old. A boy had asked you the town dance and you agreed to go with him. You remember when he walked you home how he made the first move and kissed you. It was quick and sweet but you felt nothing sensual about to ask for another like the boy did.

 

But Kylo’s kiss was very sensual beyond words. It was like he was made for you. The way his lips mush against yours, the way he angled your head to gain more excess you. The chill of jewels, coins and cups against back as Kylo push you down against his treasure resulted in shiver up your back. You wrap your arms around him in panic as if knowing he was going for more than just kissing. You knew it was going to happen, you knew the moment he kiss you that this was going to lead to something more. Even now Kylo has pinned your arms besides your head while kissing the side of your neck. Your were a moaning mess when he found a sweet on your neck. You never knew that was there!

“K-Kylo.” You said trying to wiggle from under him. You cringed when his tail around you moved.

_“Shh, just relax.”_

His hand groping your breast through the material of your slave outfit bra. Your movements increase when Kylo’s tail toss the front of your loincloth to the side. Heavy puffs of air escape your mouth. His tail rubbed the cloth of covering your womanhood up and down as if to get a feel for what you liked. He watched every expression on your face with great interest. He expected you to to sensitive after all you never been touched like this ever. Your eyes were shut tightly as his tail slip through the side of your underwear to continue its actions. The hand after growing bored with your breasts, moved down your body feeling every bit of skin exposed to him.

“ _Relax.”_ His voice sooth you oddly and your body submitted.

“ _That's it.”_ When you opened one eye to look at him, you also stop breathing. Smiling, he was smiling. Not a full fledged smile but close to it. “ _Good little mouse.”_ The nickname falling from his mouth made you dizzy as if this whole event was a fantasy. His tail found the right way to pleasure, having arching up towards Kylo begging for anything. His hand wandered down, his fingers hooked the side of your underwear sliding it down and off of you.

“ _No need to keep something useless_.” He eyed up while blowing a small flame from his mouth burning the material. You whined as you reach out to touch his face gingerly. “P-please,” You weren't sure what the tail was doing now. “Gods please.” Kylo kissed the palm of your hand tenderly. He smirked as your eyes widen and mouth fell open in a shape of an ‘o’. It was deep and big enough to make you yell out in bliss but not deep or big enough to break your hymen. You were writhing under him. Improper words fall from your lips, his name the only clear thing you could say.

While his tail moved about rubbing your walls with complete accuracy, his finger teased your clit playfully. He was toying with you, making this moment of bliss last as he saw fit. You begs for release or for him to stop was left unheard. Desperation was all you knew.

“Ah-h Kylo!” The random patterns his finger performed on you clit was the end of you. You tried to ignore it and just when you think you should he did something else to spark you up again.

 

 _“What do you want?”_ His voice on you ear, “ _Tell me what you want and I will give you release.”_

  
_“_ YOU!” You shouted out without hesitation, “I need you my Kylo!” That last part slip out by mistake when you tried to give an ego boosting title. Kylo stopped completely with a smirk on his face. His tail pulling out of you and releasing its hold on you. Your face was red and flush from his menstruation on you. “ _Ask and you shall receive,little mouse.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun imaging the rest.
> 
> Phew I never wrote a Naga smut or fic before


End file.
